Just Some HonoKotoUmi One-shots
by Aruzhan Kii
Summary: Exactly as the title says, a nice (hopefully) collection of One-Shots dedicated to the OT3 that is the second year trio. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Tag Team

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Love Live but we already know that.

* * *

**Tag Team**

"It's sooooo boring," Honoka groaned as she lay in her bed staring up at the ceiling.

"You're over exaggerating again, Honoka," Umi informed, her eyes never leaving her book.

"That doesn't mean it isn't boring," the ginger groaned even louder.

Umi just rolled her eyes.

Kotori just giggled at her friends as she thumbed through a magazine at Honoka's table.

Honoka turned her head to look at Kotori watching her as she continued to look at her magazine. She then looked towards Umi who was sitting against the bed an. As she watched the blue-haired girl enjoy her book she couldn't help but think about how cute she looked right now.

The girl felt the need to do something about it.

Honoka rolled onto her side to have a better angle. "Umi-chaaaan," she crooned as she began to run her hand through the girl's beautiful blue locks occasionally scooping it and letting it cascade from her fingers.

"Yes Honoka," she responded lightly as she continued to read her book. She didn't mind that the other girl was playing with her hair, having gotten used to it over time.

"Can I have a kiss please?" she simply asked.

Umi's face reddened at the sudden request. "Wha-what a strange thing to ask for," she said starting to shake. "I won't do it," she sternly refused.

"Please Umi-chan."

"No," Umi continued to refuse.

Kotori again giggled at the antics of her childhood friends as she turned the page of her magazine.

Still playing with Umi's hair, Honoka turned towards the grayish brown-haired girl.

"Kotori-chaaan?" she sang to get the girl's attention

"Yes Honoka-chan," said girl looked at the ginger.

"Umi-chan's being mean," she whined.

"Oh, how is she being mean?" Kotori playfully asked.

"She won't give me a kiss," Honoka pouted and her lips began to quiver.

"Oh, she won't huh?" Kotori continued to play along as she turned towards the blue-haired girl. "Umi-chan, why won't you give Honoka-chan a kiss?" she teasingly inquired.

Umi unintentionally shut her book as she stared at Kotori in disbelief. "B-because it's an outrageous request," she weakly argued.

Kotori just smiled at her. "What's outrageous about your girlfriend asking for a kiss?" she sincerely asked.

"It's just that I, um…," Umi didn't know how to answer.

Kotori got up and moved towards the flustered girl, dropping to her knees when she was close enough. "Can I, have a kiss?" she asked as she leaned towards Umi.

"I, ah, um…," the blunette scooted back, clearly at a loss for words.

The designer smiled at the stuttering girl before turning towards her other childhood friend. "She won't give me a kiss either, Honoka-chan," she feigned sadness and hurt.

"Oh, that's okay Kotori-chan," the ginger stopped playing with the lyricist's hair and pushed herself up with her arms to be at the designer's level. "I'll give you a kiss," she said as she puckered her lips and closed her eyes.

Rather than say anything or wait for Umi to, the gray-haired girl leaned in and pressed her lips to her girlfriend's own.

It started out as just a playful act, mostly to tease Umi with, but the two deepened it for their own enjoyment putting as much love as they always did for one another and even their blue-haired love as well.

The two separated slowly. When they were far enough apart their eyes locked for a moment before the two of them grinned at each other a light giggle coming from both of them.

*Book Slams*

Both Honoka and Kotori jumped at the sound of the book slamming on the table. The two then looked towards Umi. What they saw struck them with guilt. Their love had turned away from them hugging her knees and starting to tremble.

"You guys are so *hiccup* mean," Umi sniffled, looking away from the two.

The teasing duo felt even more ashamed.

"I think we've gone a little too far Honoka-chan," Kotori whispered to the ginger.

"He-he, I guess we have," Honoka agreed lightly scratching at her cheek. The girl knew she had to set things right. She pushed herself down the length of her bed far enough so as to be in front of Umi when she got off and kneeled on the floor. "We're sorry Umi-chan," she tried to apologize for both her and Kotori.

Umi didn't say anything as she just buried her face in her knees.

"We went too far, we know that Umi-chan," Kotori said from behind the blunette.

"We both know you're still getting use to the idea of kissing and all that," Honoka spoke this time as she scooted closer to Umi. "We're sorry, I'm sorry for starting it. Please don't be mad at us," she genuinely pleaded.

Umi didn't say anything causing the other two to worry.

"I-I'm not mad," the blue-haired uttered softly.

The fact she was talking relieved Honoka and Kotori.

"Y-you're not?" Kotori cautiously asked.

"No, I'm not," Umi answered. "It's just that I…," she trailed off.

"Just what Umi-chan," Honoka lightly urged her to finish.

"It's just that you two are always the ones asking for a kiss," Umi pointed out. "I just wish y-you would let me be the one to ask every now and then," she softly mentioned as she finally looked up. Her face was completely flushed and her eyes seemed so teary and pathetic.

Honoka tensed up at the sight.

Umi looked up over her shoulder to Kotori who also tensed up at seeing the blue-haired archer's face.

Honoka looked at Kotori, their eyes locked and both could tell they were thinking the same thing.

"KAWAII!" they squealed as they wrapped their girlfriend in a crushing hug.

"Y-you two st-stop," Umi pleaded as the two held her tighter and snuggled into her.

This went on for some time before Honoka and Kotori thought it best to stop and slowly separated themselves from the archer.

"Well Umi-chan?" Honoka was the first to say something.

"Well what?" Umi asked in return, a little confused.

"Are you going to ask us?" Kotori chimed in as she moved to sit by Honoka, the two looking at Umi in eager anticipation.

"Oh," the girl finally got it. Upon realizing what the two wanted Umi began to squirm nervously, trying her best to get the words out. "U-um, c-could I get a k-kiss…f-from the b-both of you?" she managed to ask though very hesitantly.

Both Honoka and Kotori lit up at the question and once again wrapped up their favorite blunette in a hug. They then pressed their lips to both of Umi's cheeks.

For once, Umi didn't feel overwhelmed or overstimulated by the kisses she received from the two most important people in her heart. She did feel a little bit embarrassed but it was easy enough to push to the back of her mind. She just continued to enjoy the feel of her loves' lips pressed against her cheeks.

From there the night dragged on into a wonderful and loving exchange of kisses among the three and ended with all of them on Honoka's bed, ready for sleep. It was slightly cramped but the three loved that it made them that much closer to each other.

As a means of apology Honoka and Kotori gave Umi the center spot and they cuddled up to her sides.

"Goodnight Honoka-chan," Kotori said as she leaned over Umi to share a kiss with the center.

"Goodnight, Kotori-chan," Honoka said in kind.

The two then went back to lying down at Umi's sides.

"Goodnight, Kotori," Umi said softly as she gave the girl a quick peck then turned towards Honoka. "Goodnight, Honoka," she added, giving the ginger a quick kiss as well.

"Goodnight, Umi-chan," both Honoka and Kotori said as they pressed their lips to her cheeks.

With that they snuggled closer to each other and simply waited for sleep.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Well here's the first in I don't know how many HonoKotoUmi one-shots. I got a few of these in the works, I just have to either fine tune them or finish them so I should be able to update this regularly, no promises though. Hope you at least enjoyed this first part which is something that's been done before. Yeah Honoka and Kotori tease Umi, nothing new. Please leave a review if possible and Thank You for reading.


	2. Maternal Ponderings

**Maternal Ponderings**

The day ended the same as always with Honoka, Kotori, and Umi hanging out in the ginger's room. The mood was rather calm as the trio spent the time in a comfortable silence. Umi was of course doing some homework like the good student she was and Kotori just busied herself with one of her fashion magazines trying to get some inspiration for a new outfit to make. Honoka just silently watched the two, finding comfort in the sight of her girlfriends just doing what they usually do.

*Knock* *Knock*

The three girls turned towards Honoka's door.

"You three in there?" they heard the voice of Mrs. Kousaka.

"Yeah kaasan," Honoka answered.

The door opened and in walked Mrs. Kousaka carrying a tray of homemade rice crackers and some freshly brewed tea.

"I thought you guys could use some more snacks," she said as she laid the tray on her daughter's table.

"Thank you, Kousaka-obasan," both Umi and Kotori said. "Thanks kaasan," Honoka gave her own thanks.

"It's nothing. Just call me if you three need anything," the older woman smiled at them then slowly left the room, closing the door behind her.

Honoka as always dug into the provided snacks instantly. She took a big bite out of a rice cracker and washed it down with tea.

"Ah, I needed this," she said with a satisfying breath.

"He-he, your mom always knows the best time to bring snacks," Kotori mentioned as she grabbed a cracker as well, delighting in the snack as much as her ginger-haired girlfriend.

"I agree," Umi added as she too took one of the treats and a cup of tea. Like her girlfriends she enjoyed the savory treat but did so a little more daintily. "Your mother's just wonderful like that," she commented offhandedly.

"She's always taking care of us, just like any good mother would," Kotori threw in.

"Mm-hmm," Umi hummed in agreement again.

Hearing this, a small thought crossed Honoka's mind.

"Hey, Umi-chan, Kotori-chan," she spoke to get their attention.

"Yes Honoka," Umi answered for her and the gray-haired girl.

"Do you two think I could ever be like that?" the ginger asked offhandedly.

"Like what?" Kotori asked this time.

"Like my mom. Do you think I could ever be a good mother like her?" she clarified her last question.

The question caught Umi and Kotori by surprise. They both smiled though, as they already knew the answer.

"I think you would be a great mother," Umi spoke sincerely.

"You really think so?" Honoka asked rather unsure.

"Of course Honoka-chan," Kotori answered this time.

Honoka perked up at their answers. "What kind of mom do you think I would be?"

"The kind we'd have to put on time out with the children," Umi answered matter of fact.

It took a second for Honoka to register the blunette's answer. "Hey!"

"Umi-chan has a point," Kotori added in.

"Mou, Kotori-chan," Honoka whined feeling hurt and betrayed.

"If any of our children take after you, they're going to be impulsive, reckless, and do who-knows-what," the archer pointed out. "Knowing you, you would more than likely encourage them without even thinking."

This didn't deter the ginger though as she looked at Umi, a big smile on her face. "That's why you'll be the one to discipline them and set rules for them Umi-chan."

"Humph," Umi huffed. "I can't even get you to listen to me, what makes you think I'd succeed with tiny versions of you?" the girl argued.

"Hmm, good point," Honoka quickly agreed.

"Hey!" it was Umi's turn to shout.

"I bet all it will take is one or two big puppy-dog pouts and she'll be too immobilized to yell or lecture," Honoka said as her face did the aforementioned pout complete with tears and wide-eyes which she aimed at Umi.

The girl blushed from how cute and pathetic it made Honoka look and also from being frustrated that her girlfriend was right. "Stop that," she begged, covering her eyes to keep from seeing the sight.

Kotori just giggled at the two their antics never ceasing to amuse her.

"And you Kotori-chan," Honoka called.

"Hmm," Kotori just answered with a waiting smile.

"You would be the go-to mom for everything," Honoka stated. "You're so kind and caring not to mention cute, plus you can cook and even make cloths," she happily listed off. "I can already picture it."

"Mama can have a hug. Mama, bedtime story please. Or my favorite one, 'mama can I has kisses," Honoka said, speaking in a childish manner.

Kotori couldn't help but giggle at her love. Funny as it was though, Honoka did paint a very nice and welcoming picture.

"Which one of us would carry though?" Umi suddenly asked.

Everything went silent.

Hearing the question, Honoka's eyes suddenly lit up and she leapt from her spot and tackled Kotori. "It would have to be Kotori-chan," she said as she moved down to the girl's body towards her stomach cuddling into the area.

"W-why me?" the girl asked still fazed by her girlfriend's sudden explosion of affection.

"Because Kotori-chan would look super cute and sexy if she was preggers," Honoka drooled as she pictured the sight and cuddled even more into the girl's stomach.

Kotori-chan was just overwhelmed by the girl's affections to do or say anything.

"Who knew Honoka had a pregnant fetish," Umi said softly, one of her eyes twitching.

"Wait a minute," Honoka spoke suddenly detaching herself from Kotori. Her eyes then shifted towards her other girlfriend, a predatory gleam overtaking her features. More drool fell from her face as she pictured Umi being pregnant alongside Kotori. "Umi-chan preggers!" she suddenly shouted as she leapt towards the girl.

With not enough time to react Umi was tackled the same as Kotori and was being subjected to a fierce cuddling of her stomach.

"Someone save me!" Umi did her best Hanayo impression.

* * *

Outside of Honoka's room:

Mrs. Kousaka couldn't help but hear the entire conversation and began to ponder the same as her daughter and future daughter-in-laws about the prospects of them being mothers and her having future grandchildren.

She found she really liked the idea.

Though upon hearing the shout of 'preggers' and peaking in in time to see Honoka tackle Umi made her pray that her future grandchildren will take more after Kotori and Umi than anything else.

"The world's not ready for more of my daughter," she giggled as she went to check on her other daughter and Arisa.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** So yeah, Honoka has a fetish now. She just strikes me as the type. Not to mention I just find it easy to do Honoka + pregnancy = trouble as my story's backbone. Also it's just easy to write the trio in the setting of Honoka's room.


	3. Shipping Wars

**Summary:** The rest of Muse discuss the relationship between the second year trio.

* * *

"It's KotoUmi," Nico shouted.

"No it's HonoKoto," Maki threw back.

"What are you guys yelling about?" Eli asked as she walked into the clubroom followed closely by Rin and Hanayo.

"We're arguing about who's dating who," Nico explained.

"She's arguing, I already know who's dating who," Maki tried to sound nonchalant but it came out as bragging.

"Say's the one who still believes in…*whack*…OW!" Nico cried rubbing the back of her head. The club president shot a glare at the one who hit her, Eli. "What was that for?" she demanded.

"You know the rule," Eli hissed as she sideways glanced at Maki.

"Oh right," Nico remembered the one rule reserved for Maki.

Maki on the other hand was confused by the small exchange.

"What's that about?" she asked her fellow first years.

Hanayo just turned away from her.

"It's nothing, nothing at all Maki-chan," Rin hastily said.

"Okay then," the redhead said growing suspicious now.

"Anyways," Eli said drawing attention to her. "What's all this about who's dating who?" the blonde brought the subject back.

"It's about the second years," Nico answered. "We think there's something different about them and that it has to do with two of them dating each other," she further explained.

"She thinks that it's Umi and Kotori who's dating and I think its Honoka and Kotori," Maki mentioned the root of their argument.

"So what was with that, ah, Koto-thingy and Hono-whatsits?" Rin asked not even sure what she was asking.

"It got too hard to keep saying their names so many times so we shorten and combine them," Nico informed.

"Oh, like they do for couples in stories?" Hanayo spoke up as she sat close to Maki.

Nico nodded her head. "And basically Maki and I were having a shipping war."

"Oh," Hanayo mouthed.

"What's a shipping war?" Rin asked.

"It means people who argue about why two people are or aren't a couple," Eli clarified for the girl as she took a seat followed by Rin sitting next to her.

Rin was still confused until she remembered something that happened recently. "Oh, like that Narut…*ummph*" Rin suddenly had hands covering her mouth.

"We're not going down that road again, Rin," Eli adamantly stated. "It should be left alone, okay," she gave the girl a look that said 'understand'.

"hmm-hmm," Rin mumbled as she nodded to the blonde and was let go.

With that out of the way Eli turned to Nico and Maki. "So KotoUmi is Kotori and Umi while HonoKoto is Honoka and Kotori, right?" both of them answered with a nod. "So what makes you think they're dating, Nico?" she turned towards the raven-haired girl first.

"Haven't you ever noticed how flustered Umi gets whenever Kotori asks for something," Nico pointed out. "And every time Umi gets mad about something, usually Honoka, Kotori's the first one to try and calm her down. It's seems they've been doing that kind of thing more and more lately," she said to strengthen her point.

Eli, Rin, and Hanayo contemplated these things for a moment.

"T-that might be a reason," Hanayo spoke first.

"Not much though," Eli commented. "What about you, Maki?" she turned towards the red-head.

"With that last thing Nico said, I think it's more that Kotori has feelings for Honoka, that's why she constantly stops Umi," Maki gave her input. "Also Honoka has been clinging onto her a lot more than usual, so I think they're the ones dating," she wrapped up.

"Well could it also mean that Honoka and Umi are a thing as well?" Rin halfheartedly inquired as she stretched.

Both Nico and Maki turned towards the cat-like girl. "ARE YOU CRAZY!" they roared causing Rin to sink in her chair.

"Actually," Eli spoke up. "I think I agree with Rin there," she admitted.

"What?" Nico was flabbergasted.

"I'm with Nico on that part at least. I mean all Umi does is yell constantly at Honoka and she's been doing a lot of that now," Maki reasoned.

"Well don't you think that she does it because Honoka is reckless and lazy," Rin said with surprisingly clear logic.

"I agree, Umi yells at Honoka because she knows how the girl is and loves her enough to keep her from getting hurt or not getting things done," Eli added to the first year's logic.

"But there just so different in personality it's ridiculous," Nico tried to counter. "Really you two, how did you even arrive at that logic?"

Not at all deterred Eli just spoke her mind, "Well they do say that opposites attract."

"Oh please, not that old excuse," Nico rolled her eyes unconvinced. "They're has to be some common ground in order for a relationship to work," she stated.

"Well neither of those three really have anything in common," Eli countered.

Nico opened her mouth to argue but she couldn't think of anything

Eli than wanted to prove her point. "Is there any common ground between you and me Rin?" she asked the girl.

Rin just stood from her seat and moved into Eli's lap wrapping her arms around the blond. "No-nyan, but Rin still likes Eli-chan," she answered as she cuddled into the third year.

"Do you two have any?" she asked Maki.

Maki instantly blushed and her eyes turned towards Hanayo who was blushing as well. Though unseen, the other three could tell the redhead and sandy-blonde reached for each other's hands under the table.

Lastly Eli turned towards Nico. "And then there are you and…*door opens*."

Nozomi walked into the clubroom and was met with all eyes looking at her. "Ara, is everything okay?" she asked as she closed the door behind her.

"Couldn't be better-nyan," Rin cuddled into Eli some more who just smiled. Maki and Hanayo on the other hand just moved closer.

Nozomi giggled at the sight of everyone. "It's so love-dovey in this room right now," she commented as she moved all the way behind Nico. She wrapped her arms around the petite girl. "Nicocchi," she whispered in the girl's ear.

Nico shuddered. "Z-zomi," she mewled.

Nozomi just hugged the girl even closer. "So what's got everyone in the romantic mood today?" she asked as she played with Nico's pigtails, much to the girl's embarrassment.

"Maki and Nico think there's something going on between Honoka, Kotori, and Umi," Eli summarized.

"Oh, like what," Nozomi inquired.

"Maki-chan and Nico-chan think two of them are dating each other," Hanayo cleared up

"Oh," Nozomi simply hummed as she continued to play with Nico's pigtails.

Ignoring her girlfriend's antics Nico spoke up. "I think it's Umi and Kotori," she informed looking up at the miko.

"And I think its Honoka and Kotori that are dating," Maki spoke for herself.

"Then me and Rin got into the conversation and we think it's Umi and Honoka," Eli spoke and the girl in her lap nodded.

"What do you think Nozomi-chan?" Hanayo asked and the other's looked to the purple-haired girl.

"Oh, I already knew they were dating," the miko revealed.

"EH!" the other five girls shouted.

"You knew," Nico looked up to her girlfriend in shock. Nozomi just nodded.

"Well who's dating who?" Maki asked.

"All of them," Nozomi answered.

"All of them, who?" Eli asked this time.

"All of them, Honoka, Umi, and Kotori," the busty girl said.

"Zomi, which of the two are dating each other?" Nico asked getting tired of the run around.

Nozomi shook her head wondering why the others weren't getting it.

"All three of them are dating…each…other," she hummed slowly so they would understand. All went silent

"As in a…" Maki couldn't finish due to shock.

"…threesome," Nico finished just as flabbergasted by the reveal.

Even Eli and Rin couldn't form any words.

"I FUCKING KNEW IT!" Hanayo shouted as she jumped to her feet so fast she knocked her chair down.

*Silence*

Hanayo soon noticed that all eyes were staring at her in shock.

"Eh-hem," she lightly cleared her throat and sat back down.

* * *

"Huh?" Honoka looked behind her.

"Anything wrong Honoka?" Umi asked her girlfriend.

"I thought I heard Hanayo-chan for a moment," she said.

"Eh, Hanayo-chan?" Kotori spoke up not understanding what was going on.

"Ah, I'm sure it was nothing," Honoka shook it off as she hooked the arms of her girlfriends. "Come on, we got a dinner to get to," she said.

The other two simply smiled and all three of them resumed walking.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Just wanted to add in the other girls and mostly because I wanted to do a little random pairing(s) stuff as well. I think there needs to be more MakiPana, EriRin is just too cute in my opinion, and I've always laughed whenever I see Nozomi grope Nico so yeah that was my logic with the pairings I chose. Sorry for the one swear word, I just wanted a slight Ooc Hanayo as well, she's one of those you never see that kind of thing coming from.

Sorry for the long wait. Life just felt like kicking my ass these past few days. Hope you like this little update because there's one more coming.


	4. Scolding

**Scolding:**

"Honestly, what on earth were you even thinking?" Umi scolded as she applied ointment to the girl's elbow.

"I thought it would be fun," the ginger-haired girl weakly explained.

"You thought it would be fun to leave the house, tell no one where you were going, and also to climb the biggest tree you could find," Umi summed up in a displeased manner.

"At least I took my cell phone with me," the girl tried in vain to defend her reasoning.

"Thank goodness you did," Umi said as she smacked the girl on the head.

"Oww," the girl cried, gripping her head in pain.

Kotori who was watching this whole scene play out couldn't help but giggle at that. Umi glared at her but it only made her giggle even more.

Watching Kotori giggle just made Umi shake her head and sigh. She then turned back to the ginger-haired girl as she finished applying the ointment and then placed a small bandage on it.

"Are you mad at me?" the girl softly questioned.

Umi sighed again but just smiled at the girl. "I am mad but at the same time, I'm not all that surprised with what you did. After all, you're just like your mama," the blunette then kissed the girl's bandaged elbow for good measure, making her giggle.

"Who is like whom?" Honoka asked as she walked into the living room.

She scanned around the room to see Kotori resting in the rocking chair as she was nursing their youngest daughter and saw Umi bandaging up their eldest daughter Kumiko.

It didn't take long for Honoka to figure out what was going on. "What'd you do this time?" the question was aimed at her daughter.

"I, um, s-snuck out of the house to climb that big tree in the park we went to last week." Kumiko's explanation came out softly almost whispering.

Honoka tried to remember that day in the park which then led her to remember the tree in question. "You mean that tree, that one that we…wow," the ginger was overcome with a feeling of nostalgia.

Kotori felt the same feeling as well as she continued to nurse the trio's youngest child. Umi herself too wasn't immune to the feeling and the memories that came with it.

Kumiko looked at all three of her mothers, confused by the looks on their faces. "What's so special about that tree?" she asked genuinely curious now.

All three women snapped out of their reminiscing.

Honoka just smiled at her daughter. "We'll tell you some other time okay," she spoke reassuringly.

"Why can't you tell me now," the girl whined.

"Soon sweetie, soon," her ginger-haired mother answered as she ruffled her hair.

"You better," she demanded with a pout. Then she thought about something else. "Um, can I go now?" she softly asked, secretly wanting to get away without punishment.

"Go ahead," Honoka answered.

"Okay then," the younger ginger said as evenly as possible but on the inside she was doing a victory dance. Slowly taking her time to avoid suspicion she walked out of the living room and into the hallway towards her room.

"Also no manjuu for a whole month," she heard her Umi-mama shout.

"EEEHHH!" the girl screamed at being deprived of her favorite food. Kumiko dropped her head in defeat and dragged herself the rest of the way towards her room.

Hearing this Honoka and Kotori laughed while Umi just sighed and shook her head.

"What're we going to do with her?" she asked feeling exhausted.

Kotori, who was done nursing their youngest and got her to sleep stood up and walked to her wives. "Thing's will be fine Umi-chan," she softly assured.

"I hope so," the blue-haired woman said as she looked at the sleeping infant in her wife's arms, loving the sight of the beautiful blue-haired bundle. "Can you two promise me this one won't grow up," she somewhat joked.

"I wish we could Umi," Honoka said as she pulled the two women towards her and they huddled around the little bundle. "But she'll turn out just fine, just like Kumiko," she said with pride.

"You're just saying that cause Kumiko takes after you," accused Umi.

"He-he, I'd be lying if I wasn't just the least bit happy about that," Honoka grinned.

"I bet," Umi rolled her eyes.

"Well our little Haruko already has her Umi-mama's beauty," Kotori giggled, still marveling at the precious babe in her arms.

"Yeah, she sure does," Honoka agreed. She then looked at Kotori, loving that sweet smile on her wife's face which reminded her of someone else. "And our little Katsuo is as sweet and kind as his Koto-kaachan," she spoke proudly of the trio's eldest son.

"Speaking of Katsuo-kun, shouldn't one of us be picking him up soon?" Umi asked.

"Let's wait a while," Honoka said. "After all, you know how much he loves spending time with his Maki-obachan and Rin-obachan," she reminded.

"He sure does," Kotori laughed softly careful to not to disturbed little Haruko.

"Who knew Maki could be so affectionate towards him and Rin could be serious and protective of him," Umi chuckled at that bit of role-reversal.

"That just shows how much they want to be parents soon," Honoka laughed as well. It was then that the woman remembered something from earlier that she was waiting to tell her wives when she got home. "Oh, speaking of becoming parents…again," Honoka spoke to get Umi and Kotori's attention.

The two turned to their love and watched as she placed both of her hands on her abdomen, a gesture the women knew all too well.

"You mean...?" Kotori looked hopeful.

"We're having another?" Umi's eyes lit up.

"Our wonderful family is going to get bigger," Honoka answered.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Well if any of you liked this one-shot, I'm thinking about making a full story for it. Consider this a preview. Also I tried out some Japanese Honorifics that I don't use as much so I hope I got it right.

Just a little character insight for this story:

Kousaka Katsuo:

Age: 10 for this story

Parents: Kousaka Honoka, Kousaka Kotori, Kousaka Umi

Birth Mother: Honoka Kousaka

Hair Color: Grayish Brown

Eye Color: Blue

Hobbies: Sports

Personal Interests: Starting to like the idea of Medicine

Favorite Food(s): Omelet Fried Rise

Least Favorite Food(s): Wasabi

God Parents: Nishikino Maki and Nishikino Rin

Bio: The trio's first-born child and only son. Taking after Kotori in both looks and popularity, Katsuo is often seen as the pretty boy in his school and is often pursued by both boys and girls. He loves playing sports and often plays basketball, baseball, or soccer with his Aunt Rin. Katsuo however is starting to share an interest in medicine with his Aunt Maki.

Kousaka Kumiko:

Age: 8 for this story

Parents: Kousaka Honoka, Kousaka Kotori, Kousaka Umi

Birth Mother: Kousaka Kotori

Hair Color: Ginger-brown

Eye-Color: Amber

Hobbies: Whatever she feels like trying

Interests: Whatever she feels like trying

Favorite Food(s): Her Grandparent's Manjuu and Manjuu in general.

Least Favorite Food(s): Spicy Curry

God Parents: Ayase Eli and Ayase Nozomi

Bio: The trio's second-born child and eldest daughter. Often called Honoka 2.0, Kumiko really is every bit like her mother, especially her impulsive nature. She loves spending time with her all her friends/surrogate cousins, Ayase Tsubasa (a small story focuses on the name) and the twins Koizumi Suki and Koizumi Mika.

Kousaka Haruko:

Age: 5 months

Parents: Kousaka Honoka, Kousaka Kotori, and Kousaka Umi

Birth Mother: Kousaka Umi

Hair Color: Blue

Eye Color: Blue

God Parents: Koizumi Hanayo and Koizumi Nico

Bio: The trio's third-born child and youngest daughter (currently).

Like I said if you guys like this preview and what I have so far, I may make a full-blown story for it. Anyways Thanks for reading and again sorry for the late updates. I still have some in the works.


End file.
